


The Parliament of Westeros

by elbris



Series: The future of the Known World [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Westerosi Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris
Summary: What if Samwell Tarly's idea of democracy has been accepted during the Great Council of 305 AC ? This is what the westerosi parliament would look like.
Series: The future of the Known World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856323
Kudos: 1





	The Parliament of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm just giving my opinion on an eventual Paliament in Westeros.  
> The North is still in the Seven Kingdoms

The Westeros Parliament is in session yearly, or when the King decides to create a law for every region.

The King elects one person to be the Speaker of the Parliament at the start of his reign. He can however decide to change the Speaker any time he wants.

There is one seat per House, whether they are royal, noble, knightly, lesser houses, or from a clan (as the Mountain Clans or Skagos Clans in the North, in ASoIaF), as well as a possibility to bring up to two other family members, who can't vote but can watch how politics are done.

There is also the masters of Coin, of Laws as well as the Grand Maester in these sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Hope you liked this!  
> Please tell me if you think this parliament could be feasible and/or if something should be added.


End file.
